Lacuna
Lacuna (n.) A blank space; a missing part ---- Life is always worth living. You just gotta find your purpose. For Twi's Contest WARNING: Metions of "Don't make a sound. Stay quiet. Hide. We'll be okay. I promise." "Get in there. Now. They're here. Go, go hide!" "I'm not leaving you." "Do you want to die? You need to be alive. Go. Get in the room and hide." "Cuna, it's okay. Just leave me. If you waste time getting me in there, we'll all die." "They'll kill you!" "I don't care. Both of you. Get in without me." *shove* *slam* "Noooo" *smash* *scream* *bang* "Shhh" "It's safe now." *gasp* "No. No no no no no. This isn't happening." "Cuna..." "They're dead! Dead!" *talonsteps* *slam* *crying* Appearance They're gone... gone Hardly anyone ever sees Lacuna anymore, only catching glimpses of the broken SeaWing as she bounces from island to island, never staying in one place long. Maybe you'll spot her in a pub, buying a large meal and a drink, but likely won't really notice her, only skim over her. Honestly, she isn't that noticeable, in fact, quite the opposite. In every conversation, she seems to be invisible, even if she's sitting right there with you. This isn't because of how she looks, really, just how she acts. However, she's pretty normal-looking too. Contrast is the best word to describe her looks, from dark dark blue to very light green. The difference between the separate patches of scales across her body is huge. First of all, her mainscales. These are a navy blue, almost black. Still, you can tell they're blue, as black isn't a very common SeaWing colour, and you can usually see the blue of navy. Like the dark abyss deep in her soul. Below these, the scales are much lighter, apparently more beautiful, according to her deceased brothers, an ultramarine under layer, something more like the colours of the tribe she hails from. Above her dark mainscales is a very different colour, a pale minty seaweed green, almost turquoise. This webbing runs down her back, and is present along a small patch of her underbelly. The same colour is found under her wings, like a bowl of creamy mint chip ice cream. All over her body she has glowstripes, silver, which she takes to represent that without the sister that guided her through life, she'd always be second best. This same silver covers her horns, like a shiny coat of paint. Eyes a bright green, with a touch of yellow, show her inner pain. They show the sadness she tries to push deep down into herself, but also the immense willpower she must use to keep living, living for them. Her expression always blank, flat, emotionless. Hiding something she wishes she didn't feel. Personality I don't deserve life. But I'll live it, for them Lacuna was never named for the word, only for it's resemblance to the word 'lake,' and the beautiful sound of it. Even so, it's come to perfectly describe her. A missing part, never fully there, a blank space in the conversation. A silent dragoness who hardly ever speaks. Sadness and loss wrapped up in one dragon. She always seems distant and cold, tucked away in the corner of a tiny coffee shop, sipping on her signature drink. She always hides behind a magazine or book, but never truly reads it. She just skims over it, trying to ignore the thoughts of the dragons she lost years ago. She's never finished a book since the tragedy, always grabbing a new one when she really needs a distraction. In one-on-one conversations, she'll speak, but as little as possible. It takes a lot to break past the shell of cold, but once you do, she can become a little more open. It's possible to become friends with her, but not fully, a layer of fear to connect with anyone as deep as her family to avoid the pain of loss between you. In multi-dragon conversations, she tends to drift off into her own world, and it's like she doesn't exist, like she was never part of it in the first place. She tries to hold the tears back, but sometimes she can't help it, and they com spilling out, rolling down her cheeks when she sees someone that looks like anyone she lost, or just thinks about them too long. Sometimes she thinks of just ending everything. Joining the ones she lost. Then she thinks of Nau, and how her twin wanted her to survive, sacrificed herself for them. That's what stops her every time she thinks about dying. She's a realist, honestly, but more on the pessimistic side, never getting her hopes too high, nor too low. She's afraid to make connections, especially after ditching her best friend, the only other survivor of the attack that killed her family. Of course, she wasn't always like this. Before the tragedy, she was happy. Maybe she was never a big talker, but it was easier to become close to her, and she was less afraid to let others in. A playful, fun dragoness who let grief change her soul. Alright, maybe I’ll explain some more. In the beginning, Lacuna loved to be around others. She was an ambivert, loving both the company of others and herself, and she didn’t avoid conversation. She wasn’t afraid to befriend others, and she always was up for a fun game. History I'm just lost. In my own mind At first, Lacuna's life was great. She spent her days laughing and playing with her twin sister Nau, and shooing her brothers out of their shared room. The two of them had that bond that all twins shared, and though they fought, Nau was always Lacuna's best friend ever. They could finish each other's sentences, and the did everything together. They had their own friends, but at the end of the day, they always preferred each other's company. The only friend that was even close to Nau was her official bestie, Spot. Lacuna wasn't shy, and Nau wasn't much older, but those two minutes made all the difference. Nau was her protecter, the leader, the one she could always turn to. Their father was part of some shady stuff, and sometimes Cuna worried about it, but Nau always calmed her down. They grew up together, and helped each other get jobs, once they were old enough to have them. They had their own place now, and they were roommates, of course. Why wouldn’t they be? Though they had this place, they always visited their family for holidays, and it was on a holiday that Lacuna’s life was ruined, her family wrenched away, her world shattered. Most SeaWings loved celebrating the Day of the Currents, but now it’s always become the worst thing ever for her. They arrived at their parents house. Their two brothers were already there, the youngest one still living in the house they’d grown up in, the other having arrived that morning. They teased the twins on the fact that they were last, but Nau and Cuna didn’t really care much. They hugged their parents hello, and sat down to eat dinner. A delicious meal of the sea, a plate of roasted seabirds lay in the middle, surrounded by seaweed and assorted fish. The doorbell rang, and Lacuna let Spot in. Spot was like family, so she always came to these. As they were eating, suddenly they heard the sound of splintering wood. Someone was trying to break in. Their mother’s eyes went wide. “They’ve found us!” she yelled. “Nau, Spot, Cuna, hide! Now! In the room!” Her father’s shady business had finally caught up to him. The dragons trying to break in were angry at him, and they wanted to kill everyone. Her mother was screaming at them, they needed to survive. Just as they were about to get in, Nau’s leg got caught, and Lacuna rushed to help her, but nothing was working. Nau pleaded with her to leave her, but Cuna wouldn’t, until Nau forced the two of them into the room and they were forced to lock it. They hid in there silently until the killers were gone, and when Lacuna looked a5 the floor, she nearly threw up. Nau’s dead body was sprawled across the floor, her leg cut off her body, still stuck, blood running onto the floor. That was when Lacuna broke. Spot tried to stop her, but she shoved her now-former best friend away and ran out of the house, making sure not to see anyone else dead. She vowed to never ever love anyone like she’d loved Nau, because they could just as easily be ripped away. She kept going, and going, and going. That’s the story of Lacuna. Relationships ''My mother was the most amazing-'' Dodecahedron: Lacuna likes the dragoness, and she may be the first connection Cuna has made since the tragedy, the very first time she’s dared to connect beyond surface level. The relationship is still odd, due to her unwillingness to fully commit to a connection, but they are still rocky friends. Parents: Lacuna loved her parents, even if they weren’t the most law-abiding dragons in the world. Maybes she wasn’t as close as she could of been, but their death still pained her. Brothers: Though they irritated her, Cuna always cared for her brothers, and found the, sweet despite their annoying traits. Her and Nau, when they weren’t fighting with them, would occasionally arrange games for the four of them, which they would play for hours. Nau: Lacuna’s strongest bond was formed with her twin, and that’s really not a surprise. Being born so close together, they had a connection like no other, complete with ‘twin sense’ and the feeling that they knew each other more than anyone else. Nau was the one she trusted the most, and it was her death that truly shattered her. Spot: Long ago, Spot was her official best friend, someone who both Lacuna and Nau hugely enjoyed hanging out with. Lacuna always liked having someone to talk to when Nau wasn’t around, and they were quite close. However, after the tragedy, they broke apart, and haven’t spoken in years. Trivia *She speaks in a medium-depth voice that sounds like a whisper, it's so quiet, or occasionally a raspy tone *Even though she moves a lot, she comes to this one coffee shop almost every single day, occasionally every couple days *She mostly skipped past the first three stages of grief, and is in a mix of stage 4 and 5, depression and acceptance *Her method of dealing with guilt, escaping, is much different from her former best friend’s method, which is using humour to cover grief Gallery Lacuna.png|Jada coloured by me 73EC90B0-B656-4879-BA1B-15BA46640532.png|Infobox LacunaReference.png|Joy Ang ref coloured by Pokeball Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Mature Content